The Scimon Effect
by kittcoe339
Summary: This is a story co-authored with thehornetsnest. A new generation is rising but the same problems greet them. History is doomed to repeat itself. Two boys, Scott and Simon, grow up where another war is coming for muggleborn rights. NO ORIGINAL CHARACTERS FROM HARRY POTTER IS IN THIS STORY.


**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or the world of Harry Potter. Just our characters.**

**AN: This is written by me and a good friend of mine, thehornetsnest. We are co-authors in this. Scott is my character and Simon, who you'll see later, is her character. We write this story together. It is set in Post-Hogwarts era. _There will be no original characters from the book Harry Potter in this story at all. We are just using the realm._**

* * *

><p>Scott was running around his house playing a game of alien invasion and driving his father crazy. His father was a very patient man, and a very laid back one as well, but Scott was a very hyper kid. His father could take Scott jumping around the house for about an hour straight now, but now that it was hitting the two hour mark, he was starting to get a bit annoyed. Justin, Scott's dad had suggested he go outside for a bit. That was his father's way of telling him that he was getting too hyper. Scott shrugged and went to his room to get his shoes. He loved the outdoors. He was outside nearly every day. It was a bit early for Scott to be heading outside, but since he was already annoying his dad, he didn't mind going out a bit early.<p>

Scott entered his messy room throwing some dirty clothes from the center of the floor onto his bed. Although, his shoes weren't under the pile and so Scott commenced to finding the sneakers under a different pile of some toys. His shoes weren't under those either though. Scott thought a moment before diving under his bed throwing out random things from beneath it to locate his shoes. He really needed to clean his room later on today, or his father was going to get onto him again. That was fine, he was restless, he'd get it done later. After wrecking his room, Scott suddenly remembered he'd thrown his shoes on the back porch yesterday because they were cased with mud. He jumped up amused and ran to go get them.

It was then that Scott heard a weird scratching noise from his kitchen window. Scott paused confused before heading into the kitchen. His father was in the living room, there was no way it was his father making this noise. He entered it cautiously hoping it wasn't another lizard that had somehow found its way in the house again. He'd found one in the living a week ago and had jumped up on the coffee table screaming at his dad to get it. His dad caught it in a cup and threw it outside making Scott stay indoors for the rest of the day checking the rest of the house for the deadly creatures.

Scott looked around carefully. That was when he noticed the brown owl scratching at the window. Scott cocked his head to the side confused by the site but went over to the window to get a better look. He wasn't sure if he should let it in or not. He'd never seen an owl out during the day time. Suddenly Scott realized it was holding a letter in beak. Scott nearly pressed his face to the glass looking at the brown owl desperately trying to get in. He tried to make out the small writing on the front of the letter. Scott couldn't make it out. Scott took a step back and then peered out of the kitchen a moment to make sure his dad was still watching television. After he was sure he was, Scott paced back over to the window and un-clicked the lock opening the window.

The owl flew in with ease and landed neatly on the counter top where it dropped the letter and staring at Scott a moment. Scott approached the bird curiously and picked up the letter. The front of it had his name on it and home address. He stared puzzled at the ink writing and looked back up at the bird. Was this some sort of joke? The bird seemed satisfied that Scott had his letter now and so it pecked at the bowl of nuts on the counter stealing a couple before flying off out of the window in which it came in. Scott chased it to the window watching it leave. He was confused on what had just happened.

Scott closed his window back and then stared back down at the letter. He ripped it open too curious to bother guessing what it was. Two letters and some ticket was enclosed in it. Scott pulled out one of the letters first. He skimmed it over and then paused going back and actually reading it. Scott then scoffed at the letter and threw the envelope and letter back down on the counter. It was some weird private school offering to take him in. He was sure his father didn't have the money to put him in a private school and besides, he liked his school now...Although, he was about to move into a middle school.

"I'll be outside!" Scott called to his father. He then had a second thought and picked back up the envelope and letter and pocketed it to show to his friend. He was sure his friend, Kenneth, would get a kick out of this.

Scott ran outside, slipping on his sneakers and then taking off down the neighborhood roads to Kenneth's house. He was sure Ken was up by now...He hoped. Scott knew his parents were at least. He knocked loudly on the front door. "Ken? You up yet?" Scott called out from the door step.

Ken had just gotten up maybe ten minutes ago. He liked sleeping in late on weekends. He was in the middle of breakfast when he heard a knock at his door and Scott's voice calling his name. Ken's dad was out at the grocery store, and his mom was on the phone so Ken got up to answer the door with the bowl of cereal still in his hands. He opened the door smiling at Scott who was practically dancing on his doorstep screaming his high energy level right now.

Scott was always so hyper all the time. It didn't matter how much sleep Scott got or how long he'd been playing. Scott was always doing something. Ken supposed that was because Scott was younger than he was. Scott was 11 while Ken was 13. The age difference wasn't huge, but it put them in different schools. Ken had only moved into the neighborhood about two years ago, but he liked it. He'd met some kids around the neighborhood and they were close to the park. Scott and him often skated down to the park. That was actually how he'd met Scott. Him and Scott liked to skate. Scott roller bladed, while Ken skate boarded. They'd met up in the park and started racing. After about an hour playing with each other, they attempted to switch. Ken tried roller blades and Scott tried skate boarding. It ended horribly, but they both laughed it off and became pretty good friends.

Ken held up one finger to Scott telling him to give him a moment. Ken then shut the door and gulped down the rest of his cereal before waving to his mom bye and throwing on his tennis shoes and grabbing his skate board before heading out his front door.

Ken had short brown hair similar to the color's of Scott's hair, but Scott's hair was more shaggier than his own. Ken and Scott also both had blue eyes, but that was where the similarities stopped. Ken was taller than Scott, since he was older, but was definitely not as in shape as Scott was. It was clear that Scott's build was athletic, whereas Ken was overweight and not very strong. Ken supposed that was because his favorite thing to do was to watch TV, whereas Scott seemed to be an uncontainable ball of energy that was always jumping around. No doubt Scott burned all his calories off within a few hours of his high activities. However, Ken's only form of exercise was skateboarding and that was only for a few hours maybe twice a week with Scott, and most times Ken just watched Scott practice his tricks and gave pointers.

"What's up, Scott? You're hyper, as always." Ken asked and then paused noticing Scott didn't have his skates on. "Where are your wheels, man?" He asked curiously.

Scott realized about the same time that Ken had realized it, that Scott had forgotten his rollerblades. He should've known. Him and Ken didn't hardly ever go outside except to skate together. Scott laughed at himself. He'd gotten so caught up with the owl at his window that he'd completely forgotten.

"I forgot. Hang on." Scott replied and then took off down back to his house. He ran in without bother to take off his shoes at the door seeing as he was only going to be a minute.

Ken laughed watching Scott run all the way back to his house. He was forgetful at times. Ken supposed that was because he was still a child. It was fine. Ken probably needed to go get a helmet. Scott very rarely wore any safety gear, but Ken's mother would have a fit if he didn't put at least a helmet on.

Ken slipped into his garage and pulled out his helmet and his knee pads. He'd been falling on his knees a lot lately. He kept having such bad balance. Ken closed the garage door and went back out to his driveway strapping on his helmet. Scott was returning now.

"Okay, I got them now." Scott informed him throwing off his shoes. As Ken strapped on his knee pads, Scott was putting on his skates. "Ken, guess what?" Scott asked excitedly jumping up onto the concrete so he could get his balance again. Skating in grass was possible but hard. Ken then went to checking his skateboard to make sure it alright as Scott went into a rant about some owl.

"I saw and owl earlier this morning. It was a brown owl. It flew right into my kitchen this morning with a letter in its beak about some silly boarding school or something. Isn't that weird? I've never seen an owl during the day, have you? Some fancy boarding school if they're sending owls to deliver mail, huh? You ever heard of that, Ken?" Scott ranted skating in circles and up and down Ken's driveway a bit waiting for Ken to lead which way to go. It was Ken's turn to pick this time. Usually, Scott just charged ahead, and didn't give much thought into where they were going, but since Scott had picked destinations last time they skated, it was Ken's turn.

Ken stared over at him curiously. He realized Scott was waiting on him to lead. Ken threw down his skate board and jumped onto it pushing himself out into the asphalt road. He knew Scott would be shortly behind him. "An owl, Scott?" Ken asked amused. It must've been some game he was playing this morning. "Really, you got accepted into a boarding school, huh? You sure our school isn't just trying to get rid of you?" Ken teased. "What's the school's name?" Ken asked wondering if Scott was going to make him play this pretend game as well. He was too old for pretend games anymore. He'd told Scott that as well.

"That's right! An owl came in this morning! Can you believe it?" Scott asked rollerblading behind Ken with ease. He made his pace slower than usually because it was Ken's turn to lead and he couldn't get ahead of him. This was harder than it looked for Scott since he was so hyper. He just wanted to zoom ahead at full speed, but he resisted the urge.

"Um...I don't remember, but I've got a letter in my pocket from the school. I can show it to you whenever we stop, Ken. It's all fancy and stuff. It's written in green ink. It's definitely some fancy boarding school. You'll have to see if for yourself." Scott told him skating along the side of him. "Maybe you'll get a letter to it too. You think an owl will deliver to your window too? Wouldn't that be wicked? If we both got the same letter delivered by that brown owl. It was the weirdest thing Ken. It just came in and dropped the letter and ate some nuts and then flew off again. Maybe it was in a rush. I don't know, but it was really cool. You should've been there."

Ken knew that Scott was fascinated by the simplest things, but it was odd to hear Scott repeat the same thing over again for so long. Ken swore Scott was ADHD. He couldn't stay still for longer than twenty seconds at a time, and he was always jumping from subject to subject. Scott had trouble focusing in school a lot. Yet, Scott seemed really determined on this topic. Ken was almost completely sure it was another game, but he knew Scott wouldn't stop until he gave in.

"You got the letter with you?" Ken asked. He imagined a piece of lined white paper with Scott's messy handwriting written all over it saying something about the school he was supposedly accepted into. Scott was good at gathering props he needed for a game. Still, Ken would be able to pick up Scott's handwriting from a fancy boarding school's handwriting any day. "Well, let me see it when we get to the park, alright?." He told Scott pushing his skateboard a bit faster.

Ken tried to imagine what kind of school Scott was going to attempt to create with this. There was just no telling with him. Though Ken knew he was too old for pretend games, he was a little bit interested in what Scott was saying... Only a little bit though. He didn't believe him or anything but perhaps he'd play along just for Scott's benefit.

As Scott and Ken arrived at the park Ken slowed his skateboard down. Scott easily skidded to a stop beside him.

"Now let me see the letter." Ken said. Scott pulled out the folded envelope in his pocket and handed it to Ken. Ken looked at the front of the letter and was surprised to see the fancy writing on it instead of Scott's sprawling handwriting. Maybe Scott hadn't be making this up after all. Ken then opened the letter and the same handwriting could be found with green ink on the inside on some parchment paper. It did look rather official. Maybe Ken would've believed it too, if he hadn't read what the school was called. "Hogwarts School for Witch-Craft and Wizardry?"

Ken rolled his eyes at Scott. "What are you saying, Scott? You're a wizard?" Ken teased.

"Huh?" Scott asked confused. Ken had to give it to him, he was doing a great acting job. Scott took the letter back from Ken and read it more closely this time and sure enough it was for wizards and witches. Scott raised an eyebrow at Ken. "Maybe I am a wizard." He said. He and Ken stared at each other for about three seconds before they busted into laughter.

"The only thing magical about you is that flip think you can do on your skates. That and maybe how fast you manage to get dirty when you go outside." Ken said shaking his head. Scott shrugged and put the letter back up in his pocket ending the conversation on it there. It was clearly a fake.

Scott smirked proudly. "You know, I've avoided taking a bath for three whole days now!" Scott said triumphantly.

"You're gross, man!" Ken laughed. "How are you ever going to get a girl to like you?" Scott scrunched up his face in clear disgust. Ken rolled his eyes. Scott probably still had the notion that girls had cooties. It wouldn't surprise Ken in the least.

"I don't like girls." Scott admitted.

"You will eventually." Ken said. "Just have to meet one just as hyper as you."

"Is that even possible?" Scott mocked.

"Come on. Do that flip thing!" Ken encourage leading Scott over to the skating ramps. Scott glided over to the ramp picking up speed. He sped up and over the ramp managing to do one front flip in the air before landing a little wobbly back on his feet. He skidded to a stop and grinned at Ken.

"You're turn." Scott said moving out of the way. The two boys did several tricks for each other and practiced things that they watched the older kids do. Eventually, Ken got hungry and said they needed to head back. Scott protested but eventually gave in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be written by <span>thehornetsnest<span> and will center around her character Simon.**


End file.
